


Chance Encounter

by PandoraButler



Series: Music Inspired One-Shots [3]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Black Butler - Freeform, Ficlet, Kuroshitsuji - Freeform, M/M, crossdressing!vincent, vintaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25881517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandoraButler/pseuds/PandoraButler
Summary: The Undertaker met a beautiful woman (who wasn't a woman at all) and regrets not being able to find her again.
Relationships: Vincent Phantomhive & Undertaker, Vincent Phantomhive/Undertaker
Series: Music Inspired One-Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1397482
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Chance Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by: For You by Get Scared

" _Siiiiiiiiiiigggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhh_."

"I don't think sighing works if you just say the word," Grell stated, patting The Undertaker on the back. 

"But I want to see her again..." The Undertaker pouted. He was standing in his funeral home, like usual, leaning up against an unfinished coffin. He had absolutely no motivation whatsoever since the fated encounter with that whoevershewas. She was perfect for him! But, then again, he always had these one-sided unrequited romances with strangers. Especially dead ones, fantasizing was fun but getting involved with someone who could hurt you was not. 

"See who again? Don't tell me you've actually found a girl to love!" Grell gasped, "and she wasn't me??"

The Undertaker grinned, "I don't think anyone but William is right for you, dearie."

"Well, if we are being perfectly honest here," Grell stated, flipping that luscious red hair to flow in the non-existent wind, " _I'm_ the only one right for me."

The Undertaker chuckled. For that brief moment he had forgotten his current troubles. But now, he was soon reminded of them. How long had it been? Since that one night? That night, when he was traveling, walking around on a full-moon, and had met a beautiful gal. She was so captivating, with her long blue-ish hair and beauty mark under her left eye. Where was she now? What was she doing? Would they ever meet again?

" _Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiigggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhh_..."

"I really wish you would stop doing that Undertaker. You're really putting a damper on my mood," Grell stated, before leaving the funeral parlor. Grell turned, before leaving officially, and winked, "I hope you meet your 'true love' soon. It would be better for us all if you were back on your feet."

"Goodbye Grell," The Undertaker waved. Grell wasn't likely to come around again for a while. The red-head always enjoyed spending time with William over anyone else. That is to be expected since The Undertaker wanted to spend time with that girl more than anyone else at the moment...so this was what it was like to love someone. He hated it. It was all so strange. Too strange. Burn these emotions please. He liked it better when he was safe in the idea of romance. Now he actually wanted romance. How tragic. Such a poor soul. What to do, what would he do?

The Undertaker remained in his spot, so that he could continue to reminisce of the time in which they had met. The stars were shining so brightly. The moon was so full. It was so quiet, so peaceful, she was so beautiful. The dress fit her figure ever so perfectly. What wasn't perfect about her? Could he find one single fault? No! Never! That couldn't be possible. Not in any realm.

" _Siiiiiiiiggggggghhhhhhhh_."

"Dear me, if you continue to sigh, all of your happiness will leave you, forever," a sultry voice appeared next to him. The Undertaker stood up straight, startled no doubt. 

"Who're you?" he questioned, examining the culprit up and down. He was well-dressed and likely a noble of some nature. His hair, consisting of the same blue, his face consisting of the same mark, could it be? Was _she_ actually a _him_ this whole time? No wonder The Undertaker couldn't find that person before!

"My name is Vincent Phantomhive," the gentleman bowed.

"Vincent Phantomhive?" The Undertaker tilted his head in confusion. Was he supposed to recognize that name?

"Forgive me."

"Forgive you for what?" 

"I lost myself in a bottle of gin and wasted all the time I had that night," Vincent replied. "One more shot for all of my failures. Inheriting a noble name is hard, you know? I really wanted to just die. In my drunken state I dressed up as the opposite sex and I think if I'm not mistaken, I just may be the type of personality that compliments your style," he smiled. 

"My, my," he chuckled. "The devil called me with a proposition?" 

"Would you mind, terribly, if we got more acquainted?" Vincent continued to grin. 

"No, I wouldn't mind." In truth, he was estatic. Perhaps this little affair was just the thing he needed to get back onto his feet. 


End file.
